


shape of you

by sinspiration



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Derogatory Language, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Trans Eddie Brock, Trans Male Character, Venom learns about weird human things, this was just me being upset about Venom using the word 'pussy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: Eddie keeps getting upset when Venom calls him a pussy. Venom eventually demands to know why.Eddie explains.





	shape of you

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on Tumblr about trans Eddie Brock? Figured why not? I guess I really do actually live here now??

It’s a problem with human brains, Venom realizes. They circle thoughts through them over and over. When he was in the various other (inferior) hosts, they often had the same thoughts. Mostly  _ scared  _ and  _ sad  _ and  _ please please please no please _

The same thoughts get tiresome, after a while, especially when they aren’t your thoughts.

Eddie is different. He circle thinks like all the humans Venom has encountered, but Eddie is also very much what Venom has discovered as a “life in the moment” sort of human. He wants to learn about a story, so his thoughts are focused on the story. He is eating a meal, his thoughts are focused on the meal. He is talking to Venom, his thoughts are focused on Venom.

Pleasant, except that when Eddie’s thoughts are unhappy, they are  _ very _ unhappy. They have gotten less so, but every so often Eddie has a memory that upsets him. Venom does the best it can, reminding Eddie that it is there for him  _ always will be, we are one. _

Then there are the thoughts Eddie has that are unhappy as well as Venom related.

**Why does it bother you so much,** Venon demands one afternoon. Eddie had hidden inside of it while they had jumped down from a great height, and Venom had made fun of him. Teasing. Teasing is allowed. They do it to each other all the time. But whenever Venom uses one particular word, Eddie curls up and shrinks away. And then the word circles through his brain, along with unhappy thoughts. It still is now, even though they are in their apartment washing dishes.

Eddie doesn’t say anything.

**Eddie.**

“Nothing,” Eddie mumbles. “It’s fine. Whatever.”

**Pussy,** Venom tries again. And there it is. The sharp, stabbing pain that Venom does not understand but, now that it can recognize it for the bitter unhappiness it is, also does not like.  **See? It bothers you.**

“Okay. Okay, fine, it does, alright? It fucking bothers me.”

**But it is part of your vocabulary. Many people use this word.**

Eddie blows out a breath, which Venom understands as a sign of frustration and not-quite-anger. “Yes. Okay. And it sucks. Okay? And yeah, I-I used to use it. But not… not for a while.”

**Why?**

“Because it basically means that people with vaginas aren’t worth shit,” Eddie spits in a rush, like a dam bursting. “That they’re lesser and weaker and it fucking sucks. It sucks, okay? So I used to use call people that just like everyone else did, because it’s true, right? Vaginas aren’t as good. If you’ve got one, sucks to be you, look forward to being stepped on your whole life.”

Eddie gets upset a lot, but he doesn’t often get angry. Panicked sure, sad of course, but not  _ angry. _ But now he is, blood pumping and heart stressing and heat elevating.  **But you are good,** Venom says, bewildered by all of this.  **You are perfect.**

A wet laugh. Venom doesn’t like its sound. “Thanks, V.”

**If anyone tried to step on us, we would eat them,** Venom adds, because that part is important.

Eddie snorts.

Venom considers what Eddie has said.  **I thought the word “pussy” meant coward.**

“Sorta.” Now Eddie just sounds tired. “I guess.”

**What does a vagina have to do with being a coward?**

“It’s slang. They’re the same body part. If you have a vagina, you’re weak. So people...” he curses then, quietly, which makes no sense because he is talking to Venom and Venom can hear everything. “So people who don’t have vaginas call each other pussies to tear them down. That’s another reason I used to use it so much. Made me fit in better. You know what I used to look like before T.” 

Not very well, to be honest, as Eddie has those memories buried deep, deep down. He was slimmer, with a rounder face. Much less hair on his body, though he had more hair on his head. Venom ripples under Eddie’s skin.  **Humans decide whether or not other humans are strong based on genitalia?**

“Pretty much.”

**That is stupid,** Venom declares with authority. 

“Tell me about it,” Eddie mutters.

**We are the strongest.**

“I try. Anyway, uh,” Eddie clears his throat. “That’s why I don’t… I don’t like it. It’s a word that means a lot of things.”

Venom processes this.  **Very well. I will cease to use that word.**

“Oh.” Eddie sounds surprised. It’s a little insulting. “Uh, thanks.” He goes back to washing dishes, Venom taking each item from his hands once it is rinsed and placing it in the drying rack.

**Eddie.**

Eddie tenses up. “Yeah?”

**You are not a coward. I did not mean it.**

“Um, okay. Thanks.”

**You are also very strong.**

“Well, you know.” Eddie tries to laugh. “That’s mostly you.”

**No,** Venom insists, because this is important.  **You are very strong. And it doesn’t matter how you are shaped or what genitalia you have. If anyone says otherwise, I will eat them.**

The laugh still has an edge of unhappiness. “You’d have to eat a whole lot of people, V.”

And that...

For the first time, Venom wishes there were less people to eat. 

Eddie seems to sense something, because he dries his hands and turns to lean against the counter. “It’s okay. I’m, you know, used to it. We’re all used to it.”

Venom rushes out to curl around Eddie’s arms and butt its head against Eddie’s cheek.  **That is not fair.**

Eddie runs a hand over Venom’s head. “Yeah,” he says quietly. “Yeah, I know. But, uh, thanks. For uh, trying to understand. I ‘ppreciate it.”

**You are still perfect,** Venom says with as much feeling as it can muster. **My perfect Eddie.**

Eddie’s next smile is small but actually seems real. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Join me on Tumblr?](http://justwritins.tumblr.com) I'm a mess.


End file.
